Bulma's Addiction
by Cold Freezer
Summary: Bulma Briefs is a lot of things: beautiful, smart, and confident are just a few words to describe her. Unfortunately for the teen, she's also a sexaholic. She hopes to undo her addiction by making a wish to Shenron. She needs the seven Dragon Balls to be able to do this, and Bulma is about to find out just how unhelpful her lust is in this adventure.
1. The Boy in the Woods

**Chapter 1: The Boy in the Woods**

* * *

Bulma Briefs shifted uncomfortably in her seat while she drove her car to her next destination. Fuck she was horny. She just had to drive her car passed those muscular men on her way to her goal. The men had been shirtless, and it had been way too long since Bulma last had a sexual partner. It had been at least three weeks since her last sexual experience with another person and the sight of the many ripped men had been too much for her body, and she had been leaking juices during the rest of the ride.

''God, I hate this…'' she murmured while in her seat. The seat made squishy sounds every time she circled her hips due to the arousal that Bulma had already released. You see, Bulma Briefs was a sex addict. She didn't know when it happened, but somewhere down the road, she'd changed into a woman that was aroused constantly and who wanted nothing more than to feel that arousal turn into sheer pleasure until it came out like an explosion.

Still, there was hope for her. She'd found a weird Dragon Ball in her basement one day and, after some investigating, found out that this was one of seven magical balls that, when gathered, could grant you any wish. She immediately knew what she wanted more than anything. She wanted to get rid of her addiction. Get rid of the lust that demanded her to jump on anyone that she found even remotely attractive.

Bulma had build a Dragon Radar to ease her goal. This little device told her exactly where the other balls were, and with it, she'd found another orb just a few days ago. She'd only five more to go and hoped to find the rest of the set without too much obstacles. She doubted if she could reach the end of her adventure without giving in to her desires, though. The last three weeks had been hell and there was a very big possibility that she would simply jump herself at the very first man she would come across next.

Meanwhile, a young boy was searching for his next meal in the woods. He was in the mood for fish and jumped into the water to look for a big one. He quickly found one and knocked it out to dry land. The boy made his way home with the fish in his hands, grinding it over the path to his house.

He suddenly heard a sound coming from behind him. ''What's that?' he wondered before he directed his gaze to the direction of the sound. To his shock, a large jeep rode towards him with amazing speed. Bulma spotted him just in time and just barely dodged him by sliding her car to the left.

She got out with an angry look plastered on her face. ''Hey, don't walk on the road like that! That's dangerous!'' she scolded him.

''You're trying to steal my fish, aren't you?'' the young boy accused her. Bulma gasped when the small boy put himself under her jeep and managed to lift the entire car upwards. ''I-I won't let you!'' he said, gritting his teeth as he pushed up the massive weight of the vehicle.

Bulma screamed when he suddenly threw the jeep back to the floor, breaking it. She soon watched in horror as the small monster challenged her to a battle. _'This kid is crazy!' _she thought as she reached for her gun.

The small boy spotted her face for the first time. ''That's strange. A weird fairy is coming out of the monster.''

A monster? Did the boy think that the car was alive? ''Y-You little brat!'' she pushed on the trigger of her pistol and fired some bullets at the little monster. He fell over in pain but, to Bulma's horror, was only scathed by one of humanity's most dangerous weapons. ''N-No way! Why aren't you dead?''

''Dummy! My body has been trained to be as hard as steel. Something like that can't kill me,'' he explained while he went to grab for his Power Pole. ''Now, this is the end for you, weird fairy!''

Bulma moved her arms around franticly in panic. ''W-Wait a second,'' she pleaded. ''I-I'm not a fairy! I'm a human!''

He stopped right in his tracks. ''A human? Really?''

She let out a deep breath, happy to still be alive. ''Of course I'm a human. Look! Look!''

''Don't move a muscle!'' the young boy demanded before he circled around her, checking out every angle of her silhouette.

The boy pondered about her weird form for a moment. ''You seem different from me somehow. You look really soft and weak, and you have those weird bumps on your chest.''

Bulma rolled her eyes. ''Well, of course I am. I'm a girl after all. And these,'' she started, pointing to her bosom, ''are called breasts.''

''Oh…'' Then, the young monster did a double take in shock. ''A girl? You're a girl?''

She watched him with surprise. ''What?'' she asked. ''Never seen a girl before?''

He nodded. ''This is the first time I've seen another human, but my deceased grandpa always said that I should be nice to girls if I ever met one.''

Yes! This was her opening to be officially out of danger. ''See! Then you've got to be nice to me.''

Bulma was surprised when the boy rotated around to look at her ass. Wasn't he a little young for that? She only then spotted the tail attached to him. She giggled, what a dumb fashion statement.

''By the way, what kind of monster is that?'' he asked, pointing to the broken jeep. ''Did you catch it?''

''It's a car. It's a human invention,'' she explained.

''A car, huh? I've heard of those.'' He returned his gaze to her. ''Does this mean that you're from the city?''

''Yeah, I'm from West City. It's pretty far from here.'' Bulma grew somber thinking about her home, but this was an adventure that she had to take. She'd been about to build a freaking sex robot just before she found her first Dragon Ball.

The boy was getting hungry and wanted to go home. ''You should come to my house,'' he offered. ''Since you're a girl, I'll give you some food.''

Bulma thought about going with him for a few seconds. She had little faith in her desires, but even she wouldn't jump herself at a young boy like him…would she? Thinking that it would be fine, she accepted the proposal.

They arrived at the boy's house after a short walk, and Bulma was surprised at how small the home was. Then again, she was accustomed to a house whose size couldn't exactly be described as normal. She followed the boy inside, and he immediately moved towards something that was placed on his counter. ''Grandpa, look! I brought a girl to our house!''

The she spotted what it was, and she would recognize the orb anywhere. ''That's a Dragon Ball!'' She moved over to the boy in a flash and inspected the magical ball closer. ''It really was here! Just like the radar said.''

The boy grabbed her hips and pushed her backwards. 'H-Hey! Don't touch grandpa!'' Bulma was quite a few inches taller than him, and the boy's hands slipped down to her legs, making her shiver a bit.

Bulma sighed. ''Fine, I guess I'll just explain it to you.'' She grabbed two other Dragon Balls out of her purse and showed them to the boy. ''Look!''

The boy watched the orbs with a confused expression. ''Y-You have two grandpas?'' he exclaimed confusedly.

'_What a stupid boy…' _She placed the orbs on the table. ''These are called Dragon Balls. There are seven of them and when you gather them all, you can make a wish,'' she explained.

''Really? Then what are you going to wish for?'' Bulma cringed. She should have expected that question.

''I-I'm looking for a boyfriend,'' she lied. She never told anyone about her addiction, not even her parents. ''Anyway, that's the jist of it, so hand over the Dragon Ball.''

He quickly took a defensive manner. ''No way! This is my grandpa's memento!''

Bulma grinned devilishly. What a dirty boy. ''I know what you want.''

She rose her dress up to show her white panty and she shook her hips teasingly. ''How's this? You can even touch a little if you want.''

''Why is it getting wet?'' he asked.

''W-What?'' She looked down to see liquid dripping down her legs. ''Crap!'' Bulma started cursing under her breath. Showing herself to the boy had made her hot again, and she began to drip out her arousal once more, damping her panty. This was bad, this was really, really bad. The sexual frustration that she had build up the last three weeks quickly came back to her, heating up her body.

The boy looked on with fascination as the girl in front of him kept pouring more and more liquid. It wasn't pee, it smelled completely different than that. It smelled…nice. Actually, everything about her smelled nice. His nose came closer and closer to Bulma's oozing crotch, and he eventually came so close that his nose poked against her nether region. The turquoise-haired teen whimpered from the touch. She had successfully restrained herself from pleasuring herself during the last three weeks, and it had been absolute torture on her body, and to feel that torture come to end felt…incredible. She moaned from the feeling and humped herself against the boy's nose.

The boy was surprised when Bulma put her hand on the back of his head in order to push him against her crotch in a set rhythm, and his face slowly got covered in her strange liquid. Her smell and the weird noises that she made slowly made something in his pants grow hard, and it uncomfortably rested against the fabric.

Bulma eventually released the boy from her grasp and smiled devilishly at him. This kid was about to get lucky. ''Hey, what's your name?''

''My name is Goku,'' he said, disappointed that whatever he was doing had ended. ''What's yours?''

''I'm Bulma.'' She ignored the chuckle coming from the boy after hearing her name, it wasn't like she was fond of it herself. ''Anyways, Goku, you're about to become a very lucky person.''

''Why's that?'' he asked, only to become shocked when Bulma lowered her panty to reveal her tight and glistening sex to him. He staggered back in shock. ''Where are your balls?'' he screamed

The teen chuckled at the boy's naivety. ''Girl's don't have balls or a penis,'' she explained. ''What we do have, is called a vagina. Now, can you do something for me, Goku?'' she asked to the boy, who nodded. ''Come a bit closer.''

The boy got closer, the pleasant scent coming from Bulma was even more intense now that her panty was gone, and it was driving him insane. ''What now?'' he asked once he came close enough, having just enough self-control to not throw himself at the cause of her odor.

Bulma guided one of her hands to her crotch and used two fingers to open her wet folds, showing her pinkness to the boy. ''Now lick it.''

''R-Really?'' he asked, more than eager to taste the fragrance. A nod was all that Goku needed to launch himself at Bulma's sex, and he immediately poked his hot tongue between the parted folds, entering the teen's fiery hole. The turquoise-haired teen moaned as the boy entered and receded from her core time and time again, and she tried to restrain herself from grinding up against his face right away, but it was getting harder by the minute.

''Oh yeah!'' she moaned out, feeling the heat in her stomach expand. Her hardening nipples poked against her bra and her hands roamed over the boy's spiky hair while she slowly started to jolt her hips against him.

One of Bulma's hands moved to the hard nub above her pussy, and she rubbed it furiously once she arrived. She moaned and mewled from the ministrations, and the heat in her body soon felt like it was ready to explode.

Goku receded from the fiery entrance and started to lick her vaginal lips furiously, sliding over her sex with no clear course. Bulma was losing herself in the pleasure and her body got hotter and hotter as she rotated her fingers around her clit. And when Goku started to suck on her folds, she lost it.

''Fuck, Goku!'' Her full milky white tights tightened around the boy's head from the pleasure, nearly suffocating him. Goku still licked furiously despite the headlock and slid his hand under round butt to support her when she arched her back and pushed against him, discharging and smearing her liquid against his face.

''Oh wow..'' Bulma never would have suspected the kid to go down on her that good. _'The kid must be a natural or something.' _''Not bad, Goku,'' she complimented. ''I really needed that.''

A thought entered Bulma's mind. Her quest could prove to be a dangerous one, not only was the quest to get all the Dragon Balls a difficult task, it had also proven to be almost impossible to keep her lust at ease. No, she needed someone during her trip. Someone that had the power to both protect and pleasure her when needed.

''Hey, Goku,'' Bulma started, ''want to travel with me?''

''What?'' Goku was surprised and didn't know what to say.

''Yeah, I mean, staying here will eventually become boring, right? Men like you are supposed to travel around the world and train themselves!'' This got through to Goku, but he was still hesitant. Bulma rolled her eyes. It was time for the final push! ''If you do, I'll make you feel real good,'' she said as she winked.

''Make me feel good? How?'' the boy asked curiously.

''Take off your pants first,'' she commanded, and Goku hesitantly did so. Bulma's eyes almost flew out of their sockets when she saw the bulge in the boy's pants. Bulma eagerly slid his underwear down to see at least 5.5 inches stare directly at her. ''Oh wow! And it's not even fully erect yet!'' She grabbed his member, and Goku groaned when he felt her warm hands wrap around his member, easily making him harder. ''The thickness is good as well,'' Bulma murmured, licking her luscious lips.

Goku silently moaned when Bulma started to move her hands over his shaft, and the growing of his member continued until it reached its peak.

''Incredible…you're 7 inches, Goku!''

''Is that good?'' the monkey-tailed boy asked.

''That's more than good. You're already so big, and you're still going to grow so much!'' _'That kid is going to come with me no matter what!'_

Bulma started to stroke his shaft with her hand, keen on getting the boy's cooperation. She hold his dick up and licked his tip a few times before she circled her tongue around the glans of his manhood. ''You know, Goku. If you come with me, we can do this every day.''

''Really?'' he managed to groan out. ''B-But grandpa…'' he tried to argue.

Bulma rolled her eyes. It seemed that the boy needed a little more persuasion. She closed her mouth over the musky tip and sucked on it while she stroked him. Goku reacted by setting his hands on her head, and Bulma soon took her hand off the lengthy cock to place them on his butt cheeks before she slowly slid half of Goku's pulsating dick into her mouth, pressing her soft lips firmly around it before sliding back up until the back of her lips touched the head again, dancing all over his manhood with her tongue.

Goku moaned from the warm pleasant feeling and quickly found it harder and harder to not go along with Bulma. Having this feeling everyday would be amazing. He watched silently as Bulma's head went back and forth, slobbering all over his member with her own salvia and the pre-cum that she gathered from his tip each time she slowly moved her head backwards.

Goku wanted this feeling to last forever. He had never felt anything like this before. Something rose up through his penis, and whatever it was, it felt good. ''Bulma!'' he groaned, signaling his close release.

She withdrew from his member, and her saliva made a line of drool connect her angelic lips to Goku's throbbing manhood. ''What's up? Need to cum?'' she asked, stroking the throbbing dick slowly.

The boy nodded and soon became shocked when Bulma released him from her clutches. ''Why are you stopping?''

''Cause I won't allow you to cum until you come with me. Think about it, Goku. Adventuring, training opportunities, and a lot more of this.'' she said, signaling to her mouth.

''All right!'' he screamed out. ''But I'm keeping the Dragon Ball.''

''Sure.'' She took a second to catch her breath before returning to his cock, licking on the head like a lollipop while she jacked him off with her hand. Bulma soon began bobbing her head again, speeding up the pace. Goku threw his head back unable to hold it in anymore and shot ropes of cum into his new traveling partner's mouth.

Bulma swallowed the whole load, making sure that nothing escaped her, but the amount was more than she'd expected and the lamming cum dripped down her chin. Goku, while it took longer than expected, eventually discharged all he had; giving Bulma the time to gain some composure.

The teen roamed her fingers over her sprayed upon face, smearing the cum over her digits, and took the covered fingers into her mouth, bobbing her head over her digits, slobbering off all the cum. _'That went perfectly! Not only can this kid be my bodyguard, he'll also keep me from jumping on everyone I see.'_

* * *

Bulma smirked when the two came out of the small home. ''Now then,'' she started, ''let's begin our adventure!''

''But how are we going to search for the other balls if we don't know where they are?''

Bulma showed Goku the Dragon Radar and explained how it could help them. ''The next Dragon Ball is about 1200 km to the west.'' She took out a capsule an threw it to the ground, transforming it into a motorcycle. ''Alright, let's go!''

Goku looked on perplexed at how Bulma had just made the weird vehicle appear out of nowhere. ''T-That's fairy magic! You really are a fairy, aren't you?''

''No, it's not magic. Everyone in the city uses these, now hop on!'' Goku hesitantly jumped to his seat and clutched Bulma's waist tightly. The young boy squealed when Bulma started to drive at an exhilarating speed, and when his hands shot up to touch Bulma's chest in shock, she could only think one thing. ''This trip isn't going to be half bad,'' she whispered.

* * *

**End of chapter one!**


	2. An Encounter With a Prehistoric Dck

**Chapter 2: An Encounter With a Prehistoric D*ck**

* * *

About twenty minutes had passed since Goku and Bulma decided to travel together, and Bulma acted not to notice how Goku had used almost the entire ride so far to hunger his curiosity to explore Bulma's feminine form. His hands ran over her hips, stomach, back, and breasts; and Bulma said nothing, only making quiet whimpers while the boy roamed his hands and fingers over her body.

Still, Goku caressed her so tenderly that Bulma was feeling her body heat up, and she thanked the sound of her motorcycle for overpowering her voice with its engine. The ponytailed teen closed her eyes for a minute to immerse herself in the boy's gentle ministrations. She quickly realized what a mistake this was though as her vehicle was suddenly flown into the air after it rose up a cliff with an absurd speed, and she grunted in pain when Goku clutched her stomach with all his might in pure shock.

Both let out a deep breath when the motorcycle landed on the ground again. ''Did you see that?'' Goku asked, shaking her around. ''We flew in the sky!''

''Y-Yeah,'' Bulma said, still a bit startled. Goku didn't seem to realize what could've happened to them. _'I should be more careful.' _The surprise had given the teen another problem, though: She had to pee. The teen got off the vehicle with haste. ''I'll be right back. Just wait a minute, ok?'' It wasn't even a question really, more of an order.

''What? Wait, where are you going?'' Goku had only decided to come along to get more of whatever the hell it was that Bulma had been doing to him in his home, so it would be a bitch if Bulma suddenly took off without him.

''Idiot,'' she muttered in disbelief. ''When a girl says those kinds of things, it means that she has to pee!'' Bulma ran off to one of the bushes, to Goku's great confusion.

''Why is she going that far away to piss?'' he wondered. ''She could have done it right here…What a weirdo.''

Bulma ran towards a bush and quickly slipped her white panty down her legs once she arrived. ''Geez…How could someone like me be forced to pee in the wilderness like this?'' she asked herself while she crouched down. She relieved herself but, unfortunately for the turquoise-haired teen, she didn't notice a rather large being crouch toward her from behind.

''Aaaah!'' she shrieked once she felt something long and slimy brush against her exposed ass and slit. The teen quickly looked around, expecting a snake, but she shrieked once more when she saw the cause. '' A pterodactyl?'' she questioned with great incredulity. She couldn't stop her urethra from pouring her pee, and it all gushed down to the animal's tongue.

Goku stood by the motorcycle and heard Bulma's scream, but thought nothing of it. ''Man…Girls sure do make a lot of noise when they take a piss…''

The reptile chuckled from the girl's reaction, enjoying the taste of her urine. ''Ah…It's been a while since I last tasted a human.'' The monster wrapped an arm around the poor girl, and he—Bulma quickly noticed that it was indeed a he—ripped her clothes off her, ragging the clothes to an irreparable state, leaving the beauty in nothing but her shoes and socks on the bottom and a purple scarf around her neck.

The animal clasped Bulma's arms together and held her up in the air. ''Oh!'' The animal said while he checked out her naked body. ''Not bad.'' He licked his lips. ''Now…Where to begin?''

She made a small utterance when his slimy tongue wriggled over her naked form, sliding itself over her supple tits and thighs, leaving saliva all over the teen's exposed skin. Bulma wriggled her body around, trying to escape from the pterodactyl's hold, but her body responded to the soft muscle with delight and her brain ignited from the touch. She tried, and succeeded for the most part, when holding back a moan, but knew that she wouldn't be able to resist for long.

Bulma tried to defy the part of her brain that told her to let the animal ravish her. ''N-No…Mmmm…Let me go!''

He didn't listen, though. His large free hand clasped her firm breasts together, and his big tongue rolled over her two pink areolas, making her nipples harden. The turquoise-haired teen cursed herself once she started to feel her arousal drip down her legs. Then again, it did feel pretty good…

The monster tightly coiled his slippery tongue around her nipples, spiraling over the hard peaks in a set rhythm, leaving the teen's skin covered in goose bumps. Bulma crossed her stems to stop herself from leaking the ever growing arousal but couldn't stop her legs from rocking from side to side in response to the slick muscle that circled over her taut nubs.

''W-What!' 'Bulma shrieked when the monster's hands left her breasts and arms in order throw her legs over his shoulders, leaving her upside down and facing his rigid dick. Fitting for the pterodactyl, it was monstrously big, and Bulma knew from one simple glance that it wasn't designed for human beings. Meanwhile, the monster took his first real look at her exposed wet peach and chuckled. She was quite wet for one that protested and resisted so heavenly.

His tongue lashed out, pulling up from her clit to the bottom of her snatch. Her body quivered in response, and she yearned for its constant attention. The reptile pressed his mouth fully against her snatch when he felt her tense around his tongue. The following seconds were wet, gushing a heavy dose of her nectar over his taste buds. He slurped and slurped as he cleaned away all of her juices and prolonged her climax. Involuntarily, the ponytailed teen jerked back against his avid tongue.

The monster surged his slimy tongue inside of the fiery hole. He experienced her taste straight from the source and found it to rival the tastiest human. The teen's back arched deeply when he began to pump his muscle in and out of her slick tunnel. Bulma gritted her teeth, feeling how the muscle easily pushed against her cervix with every insertion. ''S-Stop,'' Bulma tried to argue with conviction, but her voice turned into pleasure midsentence. When he sheathed into her again and rubbed his tongue at the top, she squealed and impulsively swayed her hips while in the air. He'd found her G-spot and relentlessly prodded it ''Oh god!''

Her screams of pleasure were soon stilled when the monster pushed his hips back in order to swing forward with amazing speeds, impetuously pushing the top of his bulbous tip into her mouth. He chuckled before saying, ''It's time that you do something more than screaming.''

Bulma was marveled by the incredible size of the pterodactyl. There was no way that it could ever fit in her mouth completely. She created some distance between her head and the rigid staff in order to dance her tongue around the musky tip, hoping that this was good enough for him.

The reptile didn't seem to mind as he returned to Bulma snatch. He lashed out his tongue once more and swiftly brushed up and down her slit, going from her erect clit to the bottom of her folds. ''This hole is so tiny. Once I'm done with it, it'll be nothing but baggy,'' he warned. ''I guess I'll loosen it up some more,'' he said before he roared with laughter.

Bulma stopped the ministration she performed on the incredible long member to protest. ''What?'' she wailed. ''You're not really planning on fucking me, are you?'' she asked distressed. His tongue alone could easily hit her womb. She didn't want to imagine what his dick could do to her.

Suddenly, Bulma remembered the little boy with amazing strength that was probably still waiting at the motorcycle. She chuckled, Goku would beat this guy up and save her from his grasp.

Unfortunately, her plans were quickly thwarted for, just when she was planning to call for the young warrior, the reptile lowered his grip to her waist and pushed her head down to envelop his cock, forcefully bringing more and more of his tip into the warm interior of her mouth, stilling her screams for help. ''You're licking too much.''

The pterodactyl stopped once he forced about half of his tip in the teen's wet mouth and began to face-fuck her, pushing her head up and down his glans. ''Be careful,'' he taunted once he noticed her great discomfort. ''You might dislocate your jaw.''

Bulma almost suffocated while she was slowly forced to take even more of the musky tip in her mouth and her utterance of discomfort came out as gagging and choking sounds. The monster slowly started groaning more and more, and she panicked once his member started throbbing. _'Shit! I won't be able to hold his entire load in!'_

The pterodactyl almost dropped her when Bulma's slim form suddenly tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he simply strengthened his grip, making her mewl. The reptile went faster and faster, bobbing the teen's head and his own hips, making him surge through Bulma's luscious lips with both force and a precipitating tempo. Bulma begged him to stop, but her sounds came out as gibberish nonsense.

The monster let out a final groan before he knew that his climax was there. ''Here it comes, human!'' He pushed the teen's head downwards as low as he possibly could; making her pigtailed hair reach the ground, soar his hips upwards, and gushed out his load. Bulma's eyes widened from the never-ending amount of seeds that were fired directly down her throat like they were projectiles, making her cheeks bulge from the pressure and the liquid dripped down from her lips once her mouth was completely full.

The monster forced Bulma to keep his manhood far in her mouth even after he was done while he panted from the exertion. He slowly slid Bulma up and rotated her around again once he recovered some of his breath, and Bulma started coughing loads of seeds once the monster's dick left her mouth. Her neck, lips, and the inside of her mouth were all filled with cum while she recovered from having been turned upside down for so long.

''Don't think we're done yet, human.'' Bulma whimpered once the monster placed her over his shaft in order to grind his member against her vaginal lips. The large tip poked against her ass, and seeing the incredible contrast of his big member and her tiny hole made her snap.

''Goku, come here now!'' she demanded with all the strength that she had in her lungs.

''Who?'' the reptile asked. He looked around, but there wasn't anyone else in the area. ''Were you trying to fool me or something?'' he asked before he set his tip against Bulma's glistening core. The sides of the shaft almost hit her thighs, and she knew that she would simply tear beyond reparation due the monster's incredible size and thickness if he pushed himself inside her.

''Goku!'' she screamed once more, but no one came.

Her pleads for help were soon replaced by wails of pain as the tip was slowly being inserted into her, and her folds were already spreading more than they should, and that was with only half the tip in! ''Why am I even being careful?'' the monster wondered to himself. ''You won't be able to handle this.'' He sighed. ''Oh well, I'll just fuck your corpse and eat you afterwards.''

The pterodactyl prepared to surge completely into her with one fell swoop but, just before he could so, someone screamed, ''Take this!'' The monster's gaze moved toward the direction of the new voice, and he could do nothing when a kid ran towards him with amazing speed. ''Power pole, extend.'' The red stick that Goku hold in his hand stretched to a bigger length, and he flew it towards the reptile, who couldn't move fast enough to dodge and got hit in the neck, making it snap.

Bulma felt the pterodactyl's grasp loosen immediately, and she quickly jumped away from the monster, creating more and more distance between her pussy and the enormously big cock. The reptile didn't get up anymore, and Bulma quickly realized that he was dead. She let out a deep sigh. ''That was close…'' she murmured. This journey was proving itself to be dangerous for her in more ways than one.

''Bulma, are you all right?'' Goku asked, running up to her.

''Goku, thank you so much for helpi- Eek!'' she screeched once Goku suddenly lowered his pants. ''W-What are you doing?''

''Huh?'' he asked confused. ''You're naked, so it's time for my blowjob, right?''

She shook her head. ''Geez…'' She'd just barely escaped from getting fucked to death minutes ago, and Goku was already urging her to suck him off. ''You have no social skills, do you?'' she angrily spat to him before she used one of her capsules to replace the torn apart dress that was laying on the grass.

''Let's go,'' she told the confused Goku before she moved back to the motorcycle.

''What's her problem?'' Goku wondered. ''Girls sure are strange.''

* * *

Night fell over the land that Bulma and Goku were currently racing through.

''It sure is getting dark,'' Bulma noted. ''We should stop here.''

Goku quickly got off the vehicle and happily jumped on the grass. ''So we're camping out here?'' he excitingly asked. He didn't mind sleeping in the wilderness. He'd done so his whole life.

''No way!'' Bulma quickly clarified. ''You think someone as delicate as me could camp in an open field like this?

''Well, it's not like there are any houses here?'' Goku argued.

The turquoise-haired teen smirked devilishly before she showed him a capsule.

''Do those thingies even have houses inside of them?'' a bewildered Goku asked. He started to wonder if Bulma was a fairy after all.

''They are called capsules,'' she corrected him. ''I'm gonna throw it, so get out of the way.'' A loud poof could be heard, and a house took the place of the open field. ''There we go.'' Bulma smiled, this trip was finally going her way for a change.

Goku simply stared at the house, unable the process the technology. Bulma sighed, she should've expected a kid that'd lived in the wilderness all his life to be suspicious of her. ''Goku, hurry up and get in.''

She screeched when he grabbed his power pole. ''Y-You really aren't a witch or anything?'' he asked once more.

''Do you want to sleep outside?'' she asked, and Goku decided to come inside. Bulma played with the boy for a bit once she noticed that he began freaking out about everything related to technology. Whether it was the lights, the coffeepot, or the television; little Goku was dumbfounded by every little thing.

''By the way, Goku. You smell really bad,'' Bulma said as she got closer to the young boy, who was still eying the television screen with curiosity and suspicion. ''We'll have to stick you in the tub before dinner.''

Goku eyed her with a perplexed look. ''Tub? What's a tub?''

''Gyaaaaa! How disgusting!'' Just Bulma's luck, she was traveling with a boy covered in filth. Then, something dawned on her. ''Wait, but haven't you ever washed your penis either?'' Goku shook his head and Bulma wanted to gag. ''So I sucked a dick that hasn't been washed in…Wait, how old are you anyway?''

''My age? Uhm…fourteen.'' he guessed with enough conviction that the turquoise-haired teen believed him. Relief filled Bulma somewhat. He was only two years younger than her, so it wasn't too weird that she'd given him a blowjob.

The two made their way to the bathroom, and Bulma ordered Goku to take off his clothes as she prepared to wash him. The naked boy faced her, and Bulma was quickly in awe again once seeing his manhood. Unlike the pterodactyl's dick, which had been just too big, Goku had a very nice cock. '_Maybe it's a good thing that I encountered that monster. Otherwise I would have jumped on Goku right away.'_

The boy got in the tub, and Bulma started shampooing his hair. She was going to clean Goku everyday from now on. She wasn't in control over her lust, so she had to do everything she could to make sure that her sexual partners at least had good hygiene. ''Show me your back,'' she ordered.

Goku felt Bulma's brush move all over his body, and all the brushing and sliding against his skin awakened his arousal, and he slowly grew larger and more swollen as more and more blood rushed to his dick. The ponytailed teen noticed the hardening staff soon enough and, even though she tried to ignore it, she kept flickering her gaze back to it. '_I just can't believe how big that kid is.' _

The teen instinctually grabbed the prehensile manhood by the shaft, earning herself an inhale of surprise from Goku, and an increase in length from his penis. ''Bulma, what are you doing?''

''I'm thanking you for saving me,'' she responded. If she just told this to herself long enough she would eventually belief that this was her will and not that of her addiction's. Goku moaned from the touch, and his head flew back, making it rest against Bulma's chest.

Bulma slowly started to rock her hand back and forth Goku's member, and her actions were rewarded with quiet groans from Goku. The boy started moving more, feeling more pleasure from the ministration. The teen wanted to finish quickly, feeling her own arousal increasing, but not to the extent that she would need to masturbate just yet. She increased her pace and grip until pre-cum beaded at his tip, and she used it to further lubricate his shaft. Goku's back arched, and his penis slipped further into her hand. Bulma knew his release was imminent.

With a groan and a jolt, Goku scattered his load in the tub. ''Wow…'' Goku reflected. ''I didn't know you could do that with just your hands,'' he said, looking at his own hands and wondering if he could do this by himself.

After the wash was over, Bulma send Goku away and took a nice long bath in order to process the events of the day. ''I can't believe I found a Dragon Ball, gained a traveling partner, sucked off previous mentioned traveling partner, and almost died by the hands of a pterodactyl's cock all in one day…''

She sighed and leaned back against the container, wriggling her toes while she relaxed for the first time that day. ''This is going to be one weird trip, isn't it?'' she asked, but to whom was unclear.

* * *

**End of chapter two! **

**Please review/follow/favorite if you like this story.**


End file.
